


RWBY: The Night After

by The_Pyromancer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pyromancer/pseuds/The_Pyromancer
Summary: The night after the events of "Breach", the teams of RWBY de-stress after the hard day in different ways. Contains five drabbles detailing the night for the members of Team RWBY, JNPR, Sun and Neptune, and Team CFVY.





	RWBY: The Night After

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY or the characters.

A Collection of Drabbles detailing the night after "Breach" for the different teams.

* * *

**White Rose**

Ruby tried to sleep but couldn't clear her mind. The eerie wail of siren that had long ended filled her mind. Screams, hisses, growls and roars; the sounds that nightmares were made of. The grimm invasion of Vale had been stopped, but it had been her team's failure to stop the train from opening the breach. All her fault…

Suddenly her bed shook lightly as someone else crawled on it and into the covers with her. A cold hand gently wrapped around her.

"Weiss?" she asked, recognizing her teammate's touch.

"Just hush," soothed Wiess. Together they fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Blake had been unable to sleep. They had been fighting almost non-stop against threats that they hadn't been ready for, but she still couldn't sleep. She wasn't the only one though, and she had followed Yang silently out of their room and into the night. A strange woman had appeared and talked to Yang, then left in a red vortex. The blonde powerhouse of team RWBY had been left sitting alone by the school fountain, her head bowed in worry. Blake had snuck down quietly and without saying a word had sat next to Yang and gave her a hug.

* * *

**Flowers**

Pyrrha lay on her bed, looking up at the dark ceiling of her room, the soft snoring of Nora in the bed over. It had been a tough day, Ren and Nora had passed out almost immediately upon returning back to their room. The childhood friends slept on the same bed, unaware that Ren had fallen asleep with his head against Nora's chest. Their mission to visit a village outside of Vale had been postponed for the night. Pyyrha heard the sound of Jaune finally re-entering the room from the balcony.

"Good night Pyyrha."

"Good night Jaune," she said quietly.

* * *

**Buddies**

"Hey," called Neptune, throwing a can of tea at Sun. The monkey faunas snatched it absentmindedly out of the air. He took a sip as Neptune sat down on the ledge.

"Thanks," said Sun.

"Something wrong?"

"We've been so useless lately!" complained Sun. "Against that Mech and today against those Grimm; we barely got to fight! We couldn't help protect our friends!"

"I doubt they care, they're pretty cool."

"Well yeah…"

"We just need to do what we can, that's all that matters."

"I guess."

"To the future!" said Neptune, raising his can of tea.

"To the future," chuckled Sun.

* * *

**Caffeine**

In their room team CFVY sat around a table. Coco smiled warmly at her team, proud of their excellent performance against the Grimm earlier. All the first year students who had fought earlier were probably exhausted, but for her team it had been easy, if not slightly more dangerous than their usual missions. But they had had not just one but several skilled Huntsman and Huntresses helping them, along with several squads of robots, making things much easier. As Velvet finished dealing the last card Coco's smile turned predatory as she revealed another winning hand.

"I win, now everyone strip."


End file.
